<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can't get you out of my veins by dannydevito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831021">can't get you out of my veins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito'>dannydevito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just vil getting dicked and rook is so gay and so in love, the hat stays on during sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Fuck me.” Vil hissed, any of his previous shyness disappearing completely, glaring half-heartedly at Rook.</i>
</p><p>or</p><p>Just some gratuitous porn of two boys in love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can't get you out of my veins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/AcVQJJoD45w">title taken from summer bummer by lana del rey</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rook let Vil push him down onto the bed, falling onto the silk sheets in a heap, staring back at his boyfriend expectantly. Vil wasted no time and climbed on top of the hunter, knees planted on both sides of his waist, straddling his lap, dragging the shorter male into a rough kiss. Their teeth clacked together, biting into each other’s wet, open mouths. The kiss was too much tongue, too much teeth, just <em>too much</em> altogether, but this was what Vil needed at the moment, and Rook was happy to follow his Roi-De-Poison's lead. </p><p>Vil pulled back with a gasp, panting softly, lips all slick and red, eyes already hazy and unfocused. Rook pressed a kiss to the edge of Vil’s sharp jaw, one turned to two which turned to three and soon he was trailing wet, open mouthed kisses along the soft skin of his neck. Rook was careful not to leave any marks, knew how Vil hated any mark of imperfection, despite how much the hunter wanted to bite a dark bruise into his queen’s perfect skin, wanted everyone to see the mark of ownership.  </p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?” Rook asked quietly, lips moving against the thin skin of Vil’s collarbones, pulling back to study the dorm head’s face.  </p><p>Vil just hummed in response, staring off into the distance, a faraway look in his eye. Now that just won’t do. Rook flipped them over, taking advantage of his own strength to press the taller boy into the bed. Vil looked up at him questioningly, but didn’t object, merely just raised a brow, he almost seemed amused. Rook pulled Vil back into another kiss, mouth soft and demanding, licking his way into Vil’s mouth, stroking their tongues together, drinking up the sweet of the fruity tea Vil had been sipping on earlier.  </p><p>“Hmm,” Vil sighs out, voice all breathy and soft, when Rook pulled back to take a breath, running his hands along Rook’s broad shoulders, trailing elegant fingers along strong muscles. “Don’t stop.” </p><p>Vil starts to unbutton his school uniform, shrugging the black shirt off and tossing it off the bed and shimmying out of his fitted slacks, laying back against the sheets in the sheer lacy panties that only Rook gets to see. Rook follows suit, making quick work of his own school uniform. He reaches up for his hat, about to take it off when Vil grasps his wrist, stopping the shorter boy in his tracks. Rook looks down at Vil confused. </p><p>“Keep it on,” Vil whispers, hooking both his hands around Rook’s neck, dragging him in close again, whispering against the hunter's lips. “The gloves too.” </p><p>“Bien sur.” Rook winks, taking hold on Vil’s angular hips in his gloved hands, stroking the warm skin fondly. They lay like that for a while, trading lazy unhurried kisses, a warm heat slow building deep inside Rook. It doesn’t take long for the kisses to become more heated, Vil letting out soft moans, rocking his hips against Rook’s thigh, cock straining against his panties, precum staining the delicate fabric.  </p><p>Rook pulls back, tightening his grip on Vil’s hips, pinning them down to the bed, preventing his Roi-De-Poison from rutting against Rook’s muscular thigh. Vil lets out a frustrated whine, trying to break free from the hold, no match against Rook’s strength. Rook drank in the sight of his lover, already so desperate for more, obsessed with always trying to memorize every single detail of his beautiful lover. </p><p>“Now, now.” Rook teased, giving Vil’s hips a small squeeze, that stopped the dorm head’s squirming almost immediately, Vil looking up at Rook with bright eyes. “If you want something you need only ask, hmm?” </p><p>Vil swallowed before licking his red lips, taking his time before he stuttered out his response. “I want,” Vil whispered, voice already hoarse. “I want to do it.” </p><p>“Oho?” Rook teased, dragging his hands down Vil’s side, scrapping the sensitive skin of his chest with the rough leather of his gloves. “Do what?” </p><p>Vil let out another whine, clearly frustrated with Rook’s teasing, cheeks flushed a bright rosy red. “Fuck me.” Vil hissed, any of his previous shyness disappearing completely, glaring half-heartedly at Rook, red cheeks taking all the threat out of the threatening look. </p><p> Rook just chuckled, completely used to Vil’s volatile nature, finding it as fascinating as every other aspect of his queen. “You need only ask.”  </p><p>Rook tugs his leather glove of his left hand with his teeth, dropping it next to him before he reaches for the bottle of oil hidden underneath the pillow, pouring a liberal amount across his fingers. He makes quick work of prepping Vil, pressing his index finger inside his boyfriend’s tight heat, working him open. He only pushes Vil’s panties aside enough to get his fingers in, too taken with how Vil looks in them, cock trapped in lace, leaking desperately in the tight confines, ruining the fabric. Rook peppers kiss along Vil’s neck, showering him with affection. Vil whines out, clinging onto Rook, letting himself get lost in the pleasure.  </p><p>Once Rook deems Vil open enough, he wastes no time in slicking his cock up, pressing into Vil slowly, inch by inch, studying Vil’s face, taking delight in how his pupils are blown wide in desire, choking on his moans, drool leaking from his open mouth, eyes hazy with pleasure. No poem Rook wrote could ever capture the beauty spread out before him. </p><p>Rook thrusts into Vil, slow and unsteady, his pace unhurried, taken with the sight of Vil’s red and swollen entrance, sucking him in, always so greedy, always taking as much as he can, and then more. The tight heat of Vil squeezes around his cock so deliciously, enveloping him so perfectly, as if he was made to be fucked. Made just for Rook. Rook snaps his hips at the thought, driving in even deeper, Vil choking on another high-pitched cry. </p><p>Vil’s too far gone in his own pleasure to notice how obscene he’d become. Flushed oh so prettily from head to toe, eyes rolling back into his head, mouth hanging open, gasping for breath, drool and sweat making a mess of his face, full body shaking from pleasure. He’s openly moaning, voice becoming hoarse and rough, choking back his barely concealed tears. Vil always so put together and perfect in the public eye becomes this erotic mess, just for Rook, trusts only Rook to see him like this. Only Rook can bring him to the brink of insanity like this.  </p><p>Vil’s close, Rook can tell, his tight walls quivering around him, hips rising erratically, desperately trying to meet Rook’s strong thrusts, cock letting out a constant stream of precum, stomach a sticky mess. Rook isn’t far behind, feels like there’s a fire being set in his veins, cock throbbing dangerously inside his love.  </p><p>“Do you want to cum?” Rook whispers directly into Vil’s ear, warm breath ticking the sensitive shell of his ear, voice all deep and husky. Vil just whimpers, nodding his head, too drunk off the feeling of Rook’s cock inside him, turning him inside out, fucking him stupid, to give a proper response. It’s enough for Rook though, who grins, biting a kiss high on Vil’s neck, a kiss that’s sure to bruise a dark red before the evening is out. “Then cum.” </p><p>Those two words are enough to drive Vil over the edge, his orgasm taking over his entire body. Vil whined desperately, hips bucking wildly as he came untouched, cock spurting hot cum against his stomach, squeezing down so good, so tight around Vil, practically convulsing around him that Rook’s own orgasm was quick to follow, pumping his own seed inside Vil’s tight channel. Rook was enraptured by the sight in front of him, how beautiful Vil looked fucked open on his cock, orgasm crashing through him like a hurricane, tears leaking from his beautiful lilac eyes, whimpers and cries sounding like music to his ears.  </p><p>“Beautiful.” Rook couldn’t help to whisper to himself. “So beautiful.” </p><p>It’s only when Vil stopped shaking from his orgasm, laid spread out across the bed, covered in cum and sweat, panting softly to catch his breath did Rook pull out, taking perverse pleasure in watching his cum leak out of Vil’s puffy, red abused hole. Rook made his way to the ensuite bathroom, dropping his hat on Vil’s vanity on the way to get a wash cloth. Rook returned and made quick work of cleaning the both of them up, before tugging Vil close to him, both of them settling down on the bed.  </p><p>Vil lay against Rook’s chest, head resting where he can hear Rook’s heartbeat, strong and steady beneath his ear, fingers making absent minded patterns along his muscular chest. Vil looks up and presses a chaste kiss to the corner of Rook’s mouth, whispering a quiet “goodnight” before falling asleep quickly, sleepy from their <em>activities</em>. </p><p>“Bonne nuit.” Rook whispers back pressing a kiss in return to Vil’s forehead, before drifting to sleep himself, Vil’s quiet snores his own personal lullaby.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they love each other so much?? i get so ajfksahjfk when i think about rookvil</p><p>each and every comment is deeply appreciated &lt;3&lt;3</p><p>my <a href="https://twitter.com/giornah">twit</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>